The present project will be a continuation of work in progress for 2 years. The major aim of the research project has been to amplify and improve the teaching involving the field of cancer at the University of Michigan Medical School. At the student level there is an ongoing review of the clinical medicine program for sophomores resulting in a new presentation of the malignancy sequence and a revision of the leukemia-lymphoma presentation. Student research projects relating to cancer will be supported for periods when students are not enrolled in classwork. Partial support for three positions has been identified at faculty level to enhance the time allotted to cancer education for students, house officers and clinical associates. Clinical associates will receive training in either medical oncology, medical hematology, pediatric hematology-oncology, or gynecologic oncology. Invited speakers will spend a day within a specific department and provide a general lecture for the public. Nurse clinicians in oncology will have the opportunity of attending training courses, workshops and seminars to enhance their knowledge of oncologic problems and contribute to the nursing in-staff and student education in this field.